Reusable shopping bags are considered a sustainable alternative to using single-use plastic or paper bags when carrying groceries or other purchased items away from a retail establishment. The reusable bags are made of a durable material and can be reused many times over.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.